graakassfandomcom-20200213-history
Miscellaneous activities
CHEST EVENT This event is rarely hosted by an admin. It consists of a determinated number of chests being buried all around Classic or in a specific area (Ex. Onnet Town, Swamptown, Snowtown, etc). For this event you need a shovel. While you are digging you might get close to a chest's location, when this happens you can read a message at the bottom of the screen that says, ''You are getting warmer to the treasure!"' 'meaning that you are in a chest range. Admins generally bury around 20-30 chests in the event, but sometimes they make it up to 90+, making it a great chance for you to find one. Also, when someone finds a chest, it shows a message in the bottom of the screen with the player's head, name and the item he found from the chest. These items can be: Gralats, Hats, and Items. *The amount of gralats you get is different for every chest, they are generally around 100-500 gralats, more or less. *The hats are special and unique, meaning they haven't and probably never will be in a hat shop. *The items are rare and the most valued too, they are unique and never sold in stores. BADDY-KILLING As the subtitle says, this activity consists of killing any kind of Baddy in the game. These Baddies can usually drop gralats along with some arrows and bombs for farming. This activity has a minigame located in York Town southeast, where the pyrats live. The mission consists of killing Pyrates and collecting the 75 eyepatches that those Pyrats drop; when done, you can exchange those 75 eyepatches for 1,000 gralats. This mission can be completed every 24 hours, this mission is recommended since you can get the 75 eyepatches in around 20 minutes, (along with Baddy kill points, bonus gralats and bombs & arrows for your journey,) which makes this activity a great opportunity to make money. Most people claim being lazy to do it, don't be one of them! SCAMMING This way of making money isn't illegal in this game, but it can put a bad reputation on you. This type of action consists of many ways listed below: #'CODESHOPS: '''Not considered a scam at all, but it could be sometimes. This consists of building up a section in your house with furniture that has shields, swords, and status codes on them. To reach this section, you either have to donate or glitch through fences in the middle of grass or bushes, farming automatically for the owner. This is a very popular method in Graal, some are legit and others aren't, be careful. #'FARMERS: Try to never fall on this, or do it in a legit way. It consists in hiring players to farm for you and giving them a % of what they made. This method is pretty useful for new players since it is hard to find good public farming areas without being stolen from. Be '''careful '''when farming for someone,' since most of the owners will just kick you out of their houses without paying, and afterwards block you. #'STEALING: '''Not a scam, but it can be in the category. It consists of stealing gralats of other players in a public farming area. This is a very common method people use to gain money in the game. People who use this method are constantly hated and criticized for being lazy and annoying people purposely. Reporting these people won't do anything, they will probably warp, but they come back to continue annoying you. The best way to avoid these people is to be patient and wait until they leave, or you could farm somewhere else.